Eternal Flame
by Ilyusha
Summary: G1. Slash. Red AlertxInferno. Inferno knows the best way to get Red Alert out of the security center.


Rating: NC-17  
Series: G1  
Pairings: Red Alert/Inferno  
Summary: Inferno knows the best way to get Red Alert out of the Security Center.  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten… Written for the September Mecha Erotica Livejournal challenge  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.

* * *

It was no good; he simply couldn't concentrate on the monitors. Abandoning his chair, he stared one last time at the monitors and at Beachcomber sitting cross-legged, content in the other chair. The geologist merely smiled serenely up at Red Alert before apparently refocusing his attention on the monitors. Although Red Alert wasn't entirely sure all of his attention was focussed on them; one could never be sure with Beachcomber. Resisting the urge to stay, even though he wasn't on duty, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the Security Center.

It had started with a few simple words. A promise of what was to come later that evening. Did Inferno realise the effect he had on him? And if he did, why was he doing it on purpose when he was on duty! Actually, thinking about it, Red Alert decided that Inferno probably knew exactly what he was doing. And that it was done deliberately – it did have the advantage of making absolutely sure that he left the Security Center as close to the end of his shift as possible.

88088088088088088

He paused outside the door to their quarters, unsure of what would be waiting for him inside. Normally, it would be Inferno with a few cubes of energon, sometimes high-grade, but more often that not, ordinary energon. However tonight he honestly wouldn't have been surprised if Inferno was waiting with a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold.

Red Alert felt his engine rev at that thought and promptly decided he wouldn't analyse that any further. At least not until he had several cubes of high-grade in him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't register the door opening, or Inferno yanking him into the room by his shoulder struts until he found himself nose to windscreen with the fire truck.

"Were ya gonna stand out there all evenin'?"  
"Um… no?"

"Good, I got plans for ya tonight." Red Alert couldn't quite suppress the shiver that raced down his back, his earlier thoughts of handcuffs coming back to haunt him.

"So I believe you said." He managed to retort, his voice shakier than he would like. He pulled away to stare up at Inferno for a moment before walking across to the table, picking up one of the cubes sitting there and downing it in one gulp. The energy powered through his depleted systems and he let out a contented sigh.

"Ya need ta take better care o' yourself Red." Inferno admonished gently.

"I was busy…" Even to his own audios, the excuse sounded flimsy.

"Well it's a good thing that I'm here ta take care o' you then ain't it?" Another shiver danced down Red Alert's back. How was it that he managed to inject so much innuendo into a simple sentence?

88088088088088088

It was the voice he decided. The rich accent that was only more pronounced with the English they now spoke. A velvety tone that you could almost drown in and drift into recharge to. Which he had, on more than one occasion.

Right now however, that voice was drawling in his audio, sending shivers running and down his back struts. They were curled up together on the berth, refuelled and just relaxing in one another's company. Inferno had started by saying how much he enjoyed what they were doing. Before moving on to how much more he would enjoy it if they did other things. Before moving on to listing said other things.

It was quite simply, Red Alert decided, the way that Inferno drawled 'intaface' that made his knee joints go weak. Well, that and the wisp of air ghosting across his helmet horns, sending his sensor net into spasms. The quiet moan he didn't quite manage to hold back only served to make Inferno continue.

88088088088088088

Inferno didn't need to speak loudly. Red Alert's sensitive hearing picked up on anything he said. He'd found over the years that the closer he was to Red Alert's audios when he spoke, the better the effect and the more pronounced the shiver. He bent his head slightly and whispered, lips just touching Red Alert's audio. The Security Director arched against him, a ragged moan drawn from his vocaliser.

"Do you have any idea… what that does to me?" He managed, cooling systems stuttering as they tried to keep pace with his rising internal temperature.

"Ah've got some idea…" Inferno murmured, wrapping his arms around Red Alert and keeping him in place.

88088088088088088

The vibrations, the low frequencies that defined Inferno's voice; that was what set his sensor net on fire. It didn't matter what the fire truck whispered, no matter how close to his audios it was, Red Alert didn't always manage to focus on the words. The harmonics of the accent, the lilting tone. It sent pleasure sparking all through his circuits and he was powerless to resist. And Inferno knew that and used it to his advantage.

Not that Red Alert complained.

88088088088088088

He tried to reciprocate, but Inferno stopped him. Just a simple touch to his chest plate and he stopped squirming.

"That's better." Inferno murmured against his audio before brushing a kiss against his helmet horn. Red Alert arched, a soft moan escaping as Inferno's hands trailed across his chassis. Passion warred with desire as he writhed under Inferno's attentions. Blunt fingers traced across his chassis, circling across the Autobot brand on his chest plate before stretching down to run along the doorwings pressed tightly against his arms. All he wanted to be able to do was touch Inferno, yet the fire truck would stop if he tried. And he wanted more. So much more.

"I wanna see ya overload Red. Wanna feel you against me when ya do. Feel your field against mine…"

"Inferno…" There was no heat in Red Alert's voice, only a needy whine, which Inferno gladly responded to.

"Just for me Red… only for me…" He let out a hoarse moan as Red Alert's overload hit, the energy crackling and arcing across the Lamborghini's chassis before transmitting to his, setting his sensors alight and pushing him into his own overload.

"Only for you…" Red Alert managed, right before he slipped offline.


End file.
